Janus
by chenma
Summary: Youngjae meremas jaket tebalnya. Sakit yang selama ini dirasakannya sudah tak bisa ditahannya lagi. Ia memang berusaha kuat selama ini. Berusaha terlihat tegar selama ini. Berusaha mengerti dan memaafkan setiap kesalahan yang diperbuat Daehyun padanya. This B.A.P's fanfic guys! DaeJae DaeLo couple here! DLDR yee, mind to RnR ?


_Semakin jauh dan tak terlihat, Youngjae meremas jaket tebalnya. Sakit yang selama ini dirasakannya sudah tak bisa ditahannya lagi. Ia memang berusaha kuat selama ini. Berusaha terlihat tegar selama ini. Berusaha mengerti dan memaafkan setiap kesalahan yang diperbuat Daehyun padanya. Berusaha untuk meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Daehyun akan tetap memilihnya meski sosok Junhong membayangi mereka._

.

.

.

**BabySuLayDo present ...**

**Janus**

.

.

.

Pair: DaeJae, Daelo, BangHim nyempil dikit

Disclaimer: B.A.P punya TSent. Cerita punya ku.

Rating: T

Warning: boy x boy, OOC, typo (s), terlalu lebay, mengesalkan badai, dll.

A/N: harusnya aku sedang berkutat dengan materi algoritma pemrograman dan kalkulus untuk uts besok tapi aku benci memendam ide terlalu lama. Jadi, ku buat saja fanfic absurd menyebalkan ini. Tapi ku harap kalian mendo'akan ku agar sukses dalam uts besok. Terima kasih /deepbow/

Btw, ini terinspirasi dari Janus-nya Boyfriend. Argh Donghyun ganteng banget loh! /dikecup basah/ sedikit informasi, Janus itu dewa yunani yang memiliki dua kepribadian. Nah semoga aja kalian ngerti kenapa fanfic ini judulnya Janus.

Pemberitahuan lagi, tumben A/N ku panjang yak? /dilempar receh/

.

.

.

Lelaki manis itu merapatkan jaket tebal yang dikenakannya. Salju menyelimuti tempat yang tengah dipijaknya sekarang. Taman kota, dengan berbagai pemandangan yang –bisa dikatakan- membuat panas kedua bola matanya.

Dua orang saling menggenggam jemari satu sama lain sambil berbagi kehangatan dengan ciuman lembut penuh perasaan.

Ah, ingin sekali ia mengutuk seseorang yang menyuruhnya datang ke sini malam ini. Di malam minggu yang sudah pasti terdapat berpasang – pasang manusia yang tengah menikmati indahnya rembulan. Berdua dengan sang terkasih. Sungguh na'as nasibnya, justru dia sendirian, dan sudah terhitung selama satu jam lebih.

Tidak betah dan lelah, ia mulai beranjak dari tempat itu. Berlari kecil sambil matanya fokus pada benda digenggamannya. Menyentuh _screen_nya dan menempelkannya pada telinga. Menghubungi seseorang.

Klik

"_Yoboseyo_?"

"Daehyun-ah kau di mana? Kenapa lama sekali, huh?"

Diam. Hanya suara – suara alunan melodi yang terdengar dari seberang. Sosok bernama Daehyun itu tidak menjawab pertanyaan Youngjae, si lelaki manis.

"Jung Daehyun!"

"A-ah _mianhae_. _Umma _ku memaksa ku untuk ikut ke acara pernikahan Joonmyeon _hyung_—kakak sepupu ku. _Mianhae_, Yoo~." Menghela napas, ia memutuskan hubungan telepon itu setelah bergumam 'tidak apa' pada Daehyun.

Memasukkan kembali _handphone_nya ke dalam saku jaket dan mulai berlari ketika dirasanya salju yang turun semakin deras.

**.**

Youngjae sengaja tidak langsung pulang setelah _sonsangnim_ menyelesaikan ceramah panjangnya sore itu. Ia lebih memilih diam di kelas sambil sesekali menyanyikan lirik lagu yang terdengar di _earphone_nya. Ini sudah termasuk kegiatan rutinnya setiap sore, ia sengaja untuk menunggu Daehyun menghampirinya ke kelas dan pulang bersama.

Tap tap

Membuka matanya, senyum manis langsung disunggingkannya untuk seseorang yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kelasnya yang sepi.

"Belum pulang?" tanya Daehyun sambil mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah kursi kosong di sebelah Youngjae.

"Aku menunggu mu, bodoh." Memasang wajah kesal namun kemudian tertawa.

"Tapi aku tidak mau pulang sebelum—" menggantungkan kalimatnya, Daehyun perlahan menghilangkan jarak di antara mereka.

"Jung—"

Kelas hening, suara Youngjae tak terdengar karena kini bibirnya telah disumpal oleh bibir lembut Daehyun. Perlahan mata Youngjae terpejam. Menikmati sensasi aneh di bibirnya. Tak sampai bertarung lidah memang, tapi dia tahu, Daehyun melakukan ini atas rasa cintanya pada dirinya. Pada seorang Yoo Youngjae.

"Maaf soal kemarin malam, pasti kau sebal menunggu ku sendirian di tengah orang pacaran dan suhu yang dingin 'kan? Aku benar – benar minta maaf, Yoo." Menggeleng, Youngjae memeluk Daehyun. Mengeratkan pelukannya ketika dirasanya Daehyun balas memeluknya.

"Sudah ku bilang tidak apa Dae-ah. Kalau aku jadi diri mu, aku juga lebih memilih mengikuti suruhan ibu ku."

"Terima kasih atas pengertiannya, sayang."

"Sama – sama Tuan Jung."

**.**

Awalnya hanya menempel, tapi lama kelamaan ciuman itu berubah menjadi ciuman yang menuntut. Panas dan menggiurkan. Bahkan rasanya mengalahkan penghangat ruangan yang sengaja di pasang di dalam ruangan itu.

Lelaki manis itu sampai berbaring di atas sofa panjangnya karena terlalu asyik menikmati _service_ bibir dari lelaki tampan di atasnya. Oh _God_, mereka sudah saling menindih ternyata.

"Daehyun _hyung_ .. ah .." belum cukup umur, lelaki bernama Daehyun itu menghentikan aktifitasnya. Ia baru ingat kalau lelaki manis di bawah tubuhnya ini masih terbilang bocah.

"Maaf Junhong, salahkan penghangat ruangan mu yang tidak bisa bekerja dengan maksimal itu." ia merapikan bajunya yang berantakan, sedangkan Junhong tertawa, terbahak – bahak.

"Makanya _hyung_ cepat lulus lalu kita menikah, haha .." Daehyun melirik Junhong sekilas tapi kemudian menindihnya, lagi.

"Aku kerja dulu, bodoh. Nanti kita makan apa kalau aku pengangguran, huh?" kembali tertawa, ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Daehyun.

"Aku akan memakan adik kecil mu, _hyung_."

"Hya dasar gila. Kau—"

Drrtt dddrrttt

Ucapan Daehyun terhenti. Memicing tajam melihat layar _handphone_nya yang menyala.

"_Aigoo_ .." terkejut, dia langsung menyambar _handphone_nya dan berlari menjauh dari Junhong. Tak memedulikan tawa meremehkan dari lelaki manis itu.

"Kalau ketahuan selingkuh jangan bawa – bawa aku ya, Tuan Jung. Haha ..."

GILA!, desisnya sebelum menekan kotak hijau pada _screen handphone_nya.

"_Yoboseyo_?"

"Daehyun-ah kau dimana? Macetkah? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Daehyun tidak langsung menjawab. Deru napasnya belum stabil. Ia juga masih sibuk memberi peringatan pada Junhong untuk diam.

"A-ah _mianhae_, Yoo ini ehm .. j-jalanannya ... macet." Akunya, dusta—dengan diiringi cekikikan kemenangan dari Junhong.

"Ah ku kira kau kenapa. Tapi—benar tidak apa – apa? Kenapa suara mu seperti orang ketakutan? Apa kau—ehm menabrak seseorang?" merutuki dirinya sendiri. Perasaan bersalah menyelimutinya. Ia memang ketakutan. Takut kalau Youngjae tau ia selingkuh. Selingkuh dengan Junhong.

"_Aniyo_. Sekarang kau di mana?" lama. Ia menjadi semakin resah.

"Aku di kafe biasa, sayang. Kan kau yang meminta kita ketemuan di sini?" menepuk jidatnya. Lagi – lagi ia lupa pada janjinya dengan sosok manis di seberang sana.

_Sial, Junhong sudah memenuhi pikiran ku._

"O-oke. Tunggu aku sepuluh menit lagi. Jangan kemana – mana, oke?"

"_Ne_, cepatlah datang. Aku menunggu mu."

Panik. Ia segera merapikan dandanannya. Memasukkan _handphone_nya ke dalam saku—setelah memutuskan sambungan telepon—dan menyambar kunci motornya dengan cepat.

"_Hyung_ tunggu!"

"Apalagi, huh?" terburu – buru, ia sampai bingung mengikat tali sepatunya sendiri.

"Kau bilang penghangat ruangan apartemen ku tidak bekerja dengan baik, tapi kok kau sampai keringatan begitu, hem?" mendengus kesal, ia tak lagi peduli pada suara tawa Junhong.

_Dasar selingkuhan sialan._

**.**

Daehyun menghentikan motornya di depan sebuah _flat_ kecil yang tampak asri itu. Youngjae segera saja turun dari motor Daehyun dan tak lupa melepas helm yang dikenakan. Tersenyum, ia mengelus lengan kokoh Daehyun.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantar ku pulang."

"Kau bicara apa? Itu sudah kewajiban ku, Yoo." Daehyun menarik Youngjae dan memeluk sosok itu. Tangannya meremas kuat bagian belakang jaket tebal yang dipakai Youngjae. Membuat sosok itu bingung.

"Daehyun-ah, _waeyo_?"

"Aku hanya ingin memeluk mu." Tersenyum, Youngjae membalas pelukan Daehyun. Tangannya mengelus punggung lelaki itu.

Hangat. Membuat hati Daehyun merasa tenang.

"Aku tidak tau kau kenapa, tapi ku harap, setelah ini kau merasa lebih baik." Semakin erat dan Daehyun semakin membenci dirinya sendiri.

Ia jahat. Ia telah menyakiti Youngjae. Yoo Youngjae yang mencintainya namun selalu dilupakannya. Yoo Youngjae yang selalu ada untuknya dan sabar menghadapinya. Yoo Youngjae yang selalu berkata 'tidak apa – apa' ketika ia melupakan janjinya pada sosok manis ini. Yoo Youngjae yang selalu memaafkannya ketika ia berbuat kesalahan. Yoo Youngjae, lelaki manis yang mengenalkan padanya apa itu cinta.

"Sudah malam, masuklah."

"Tidak, kau menghilang dulu dari hadapan ku, baru aku masuk ke dalam." Tersenyum pahit. Kembali, ia merasa dirinya begitu jahat pada Youngjae.

_Lihat? Bahkan ia sangat mengkhawatirkan aku._

"Kau berdiri di depan pintu flat mu lalu aku pulang, bagaimana?" mengangguk, kemudian Youngjae mengecup bibir Daehyun sekilas.

"Sudah. Hati – hati di jalan, Tuan Jung." Ucapnya sedikit berteriak pada Daehyun yang tengah memakai helmnya.

'_Saranghae_' lirih Daehyun sambil membuat _love sign_ di depan dadanya. Membuat Youngjae tersenyum malu.

'_Nado_, Tuan Jung.' Kemudian Daehyun pergi, meninggalkan Youngjae yang kini memandang sendu kepergiannya.

_Sebenarnya, ada apa dengan mu, Daehyun-ah?_

**.**

Hari sudah sore. Bahkan mendekati malam karena langit mulai gelap. Resah, Youngjae melirik sekali lagi pintu kelasnya.

_Kenapa kau belum datang Daehyun-ah?_

Matanya melirik keluar jendela. Sangat lama hingga tak sadar kini dia sudah berdiri tepat di dekat jendela itu. Melirik ke bawah, merasa familiar dengan salah satu orang di antara kerumunan orang yang berada di lantai bawah gedung kampusnya.

_Seperti Daehyun_, batinnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Daehyun-ah." Youngjae berteriak agak keras. Memanggil sosok yang kini tengah berjalan sambil—berpegangan tangan?

"Y-yoo?" kentara sekali Daehyun terkejut, tapi tidak dengan seorang lelaki di sampingnya. Malah, lelaki itu berjalan santai ke arah Youngjae.

"Ini Yoo Youngjae, ne? Ehm.. pacarnya Daehyun hyung 'kan? Kenalkan aku Choi Junhong, _junior_ Daehyun hyung di SMA. Karena sebentar lagi ujian masuk universitas jadi aku minta Daehyun hyung menemaniku untuk melihat – lihat universitas ini." Mengulurkan tangannya, tak peduli tatapan bingung dari Youngjae di depannya.

"Yoo~ ini bisa ku jelaskan." Sergah Daehyun cepat sambil menahan tangan Junhong yang semakin terulur, membuat Junhong cekikikan—seperti biasa.

"Tidak usah Dae, aku mengerti." Youngjae mendorong Daehyun menjauhi Junhong. Tak disangka, ia memasang senyum manisnya pada Junhong. Kembali, Junhong cekikikan sendiri.

"_Ne_, aku Yoo Youngjae. Semoga kau diterima di universitas ini, Junhong." Katanya sambil mengulurkan tangan.

"_Ne_. Itu pasti, hyung." Balasnya sambil menjabat uluran tangan Youngjae.

Mungkin sudah takdirnya menjadi seorang 'wanita' di mata Daehyun, dan mungkin sudah takdirnya juga merasakan kepekaan berlebihan seperti wanita. Youngjae merasa Junhong di depannya tak bersahabat. Tak tahu, ia hanya merasa—Junhong akan mengambil Daehyun dari sisinya.

_Ya Tuhan, hilangkan pikiran negatif ini._

**.**

Senyum cerah diperlihatkan Youngjae ketika melihat hasil masakannya sore itu. Tak sia – sia ia minta diajari memasak oleh kakak sepupunya; Himchan, beberapa hari ini. Toh rasa dan penataan masakannya tidak buruk. Ya walau hanya bisa memasak _kimchi_ dan _jjangmyeon_, tapi untuk pemula sepertinya, itu sudah bisa dikatakan WAH.

Ia melirik jam dinding yang tertempel di tembok ruang tamunya. Sejam lagi Daehyun akan datang ke _flat_nya. Sengaja menyuruhnya datang untuk merayakan pesta kemenangan sang kekasih atas pertandingan sahabat dengan universitas sebelah.

_Daehyun pasti senang. Ah aku harus rapi – rapi sekarang, aku ingin terlihat err.. cantik di depan Daehyun._

Merapikan peralatan masaknya, ia kemudian menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya yang lengket dan bau asap.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Youngjae menatap kecewa pada semua makanan yang tersaji di hadapannya. Makanan yang dimasaknya dengan tangan sendiri itu sudah dingin. Kalaupun ingin dipanaskan sudah tidak akan enak lagi rasanya.

Melirik jam dinding. Ini sudah lebih dari dua jam dan Daehyun belum juga datang. Padahal ketika beberapa kali dihubungi tadi Daehyun bilang masih dalam perjalanan.

_Macet kah?_

_Ban motornya kempes kah?_

_Atau apakah Daehyun kecelakaan?_

_Ya Tuhan, semoga kemungkinan terakhir tidak terjadi._

Tidak tau penyebabnya, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang merasuki pikiran dan hatinya. Ada rasa kecewa, sedih, galau, namun ia tidak tau ia mengecewakan apa. Ia tidak tau ia sedih karena apa. Ia juga tidak tau ia menggalaukan siapa.

"_Kenalkan aku Choi Junhong, junior Daehyun hyung di SMA"._

Menggeleng, menghilangkan pikiran negatif tentang sosok yang baru saja terlintas di kepalanya.

Ddrrtt ddrrtt

Tersadar, ia segera menyambar _handphone_nya. Berharap Daehyun yang menghubunginya.

"_Yoboseyo_ Daehyun-ah _eodigaseyo_?"

"Hei hei ini Jongup, _hyung_."

"Ah _mianhae_ Jonguppie, ku kira Daehyun." Menghela napas. Kecewa.

"Ah _mianhae hyung_ aku hanya ingin mengajak mu keluar malam ini. Yongguk _hyung_ bilang dia baru mengetahui_ film_ _action_ bagus di bioskop. Dia mengajak ku menonton dan ku pikir—yah .. tapi sepertinya—"

"Tidak tidak. Aku tidak sibuk kok." Heran, tapi ia tak peduli. Ia benar – benar ingin keluar dari _flat_nya sekarang.

"Oke. _Hyung_ mau ku jemput?"

"Tidak usah, kita ketemuan di depan bioskopnya saja."

"Okay, setengah jam lagi ya, _hyung_."

Klik

Sambungan telepon diputus, segera saja Youngjae menyambar jaketnya dan meninggalkan _flat_nya.

Ia butuh _refreshing_—juga menghilangkan pikiran negatifnya tentang sosok bernama Junhong. Bahkan mungkin—tentang sikap aneh Daehyun akhir – akhir ini?

**.**

Youngjae memerhatikan berpasang – pasang manusia di sekelilingnya, termasuk kakak sepupunya; Himchan dan kekasihnya; Yongguk.

_Ya ampun dunia sempit sekali_, gumamnya ketika menyadari kalau kekasih kakak sepupunya ini adalah teman dari adik kelasnya, Jongup.

"Hei kau tak mengajak Daehyun, huh?" tanya Himchan menyadarkannya dari segala macam lamunannya.

"Tidak. Ia pernah bilang kalau dia benci _film_ _action_."

"Tunggu, bukankah seharusnya sekarang kau sedang makan malam dengannya di _flat_ mu, huh?" tanya Yongguk yang langsung mendapatkan _deathglare_ mematikan dari Himchan.

"Kok Yongguk _hyung_ ta—astaga, Himchan _hyung_! Kau membocorkannya?" pupil matanya membesar, membuat Himchan merutuki kebodohan Yongguk—yang tengah menggaruk kepalanya—merasa bersalah.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Jongup—yang baru saja tiba—dengan empat minuman kaleng di tangannya.

"Nah! Awalnya aku tau dari Jongup!" seru Himchan sambil menunjuk Jongup yang kebingungan. Youngjae mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jongup. Membuat lelaki muda itu semakin merasa ia adalah tersangka pembunuhan mutilasi.

"H-_hyung_ aku—" tidak marah, justru Youngjae diam. Bahkan pandangannya kini difokuskan pada kerumunan yang berada tak jauh dari tempat mereka berempat duduk.

Ah bukan kerumunan, tapi hanya dua orang. Dua orang yang begitu dikenalnya.

"Youngjae hyung?" Youngjae berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri dua orang itu. mereka tertawa, sangat keras, tak menyadari Youngjae yang semakin dekat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau ingat _film action_ yang beberapa hari kita tonton? Itu seru sekali! Ah aku tak menyesal menontonnya."

"Ya benar! Tak sia – sia aku memaksa mu untuk menonton film itu bersama ku _hyung_." Keduanya tertawa kemudian kembali memandangi poster _film action_ yang akan mereka tonton.

"Kau tau? Aku sebenarnya memberanikan diri menonton _film action_ demi dirimu, Junhong." Sosok manis bernama Junhong di sebelahnya menoleh kemudian tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Daehyun _hyung_ sayang." Mempersempit jarak di antara mereka, Daehyun melingkarkan sebelah tangannya di pinggang Junhong. Sedangkan Junhong menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu tegap Daehyun.

"Daehyun-ah?" merasa familiar dengan suara itu, Daehyun menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Terkejut ketika tau siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Yoo, kau—"

Buk

Satu bogem mentah dilayangkan Jongup pada wajah Daehyun. Junhong yang melihat itu buru – buru menghadangnya dengan merentangkan kedua tangannya; melindungi Daehyun.

"Sudah Jonguppie. Sudah." Sergah Yongguk sambil memeluk Jongup—dari belakang—yang masih terus berusaha ingin memukuli Daehyun.

"Brengsek kau Jung Daehyun! Argh lepaskan aku, _hyung_!" Himchan membisikan sesuatu pada telinga Jongup kemudian menyeretnya—dengan bantuan Yongguk—menjauh dari sana. Membiarkan Youngjae, Junhong, dan Daehyun saling menatap satu sama lain.

"_Hyung_, aku pergi." Ucap Junhong kemudian pergi meninggalkan Daehyun dan Youngjae yang masih kaku di tempatnya masing – masing.

**.**

Angin malam yang berhembus membelai lembut surai kecoklatan dari dua manusia yang tengah duduk di bangku panjang di sebuah taman kota yang sepi. Waktu terus berputar, namun dua manusia ini masih tetap diam. Ntah karena bingung harus mengatakan apa, yang jelas keduanya tengah merasakan sesuatu yang meremas – remas hati mereka.

Sakit. sangat sakit.

"Maaf." akhirnya salah satunya mengeluarkan suara. Namun matanya tak menatap pada lelaki di sampingnya. Tangannya sibuk meremas kuat bangku yang mereka duduki sekarang.

"Tidak apa. Aku mengerti." Sakit. Rasanya semakin sakit mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan sosok di sampingnya. Rasanya melebihi sakit saat wajahnya tak sengaja terhantam bola oleh lawannya kemarin.

Daehyun meraih tangan Youngjae, menciumnya lama kemudian menempelkannya pada dadanya. Ia menangis. Air mata yang selama ini dibendungnya dikeluarkannya. Ia tak kuat, tak kuat untuk membohongi perasaannya lagi.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu, marahi aku! Pukul aku! Bunuh aku!" Daehyun memukul wajahnya sendiri. Bahkan ia menggunakan tangan Youngjae untuk menampar – nampar pipinya.

"Ssttt—kamu tidak salah Jung, tidak ada yang salah. Ini sudah takdir-Nya dan kita hanya harus menjalankannya."

Takdir katanya? Dirinya berselingkuh takdir katanya? Dirinya telah menyakiti sosok manis di sampingnya ini takdir katanya? Takdir yang begitu kejam? Iya.

Daehyun menarik Youngjae dan memeluknya begitu erat. Diiringi isakan – isakan yang menyayat hati dari bibir Daehyun, Youngjae membalas pelukannya, seperti biasa, tangannya mengelus punggung Daehyun.

"Aku mencintai mu, Dae, tapi Junhong juga dan hati mu harus memilih." Daehyun menggeleng, ia tak mau melakukan apa yang dikatakan Youngjae. Ia mencintainya, mencintai Junhong juga. Dan ia paling benci jika harus memilih.

"Akan semakin besar luka yang kau torehkan di hati aku dan Junhong, jika kau tak memilih, Dae." Melepas pelukannya, ia menatap nanar pada kedua mata Youngjae.

Tersenyum, Youngjae menggunakan sebelah tangannya untuk mengelus pipi Daehyun, lembut.

"Pilihlah. Siapapun yang dipilih hati mu tak akan pernah mengubah rasa cinta ku pada mu, Tuan Jung."

"Kenapa kau begitu baik pada ku, Yoo?"

"Karena aku mencintai mu, Jung."

"Tapi aku sudah menyakiti mu."

"Setiap manusia pernah menyakiti dan disakiti, Jung."

Hening. Hanya hembusan napas yang tersamarkan oleh hembusan angin. Suhu semakin dingin. Hampir membekukan taman kota yang sepi itu. Tapi, tak mampu membekukan hati dua manusia yang masih setia berbicara lewat tatapan itu.

"Jung, kau tau mau Junhong kedinginan di rumahnya 'kan?" merentangkan tangannya, tak peduli dengan dingin yang mulai menusuk tulang – tulangnya.

Youngjae mengangguk kemudian menyamankan tubuhnya dalam dekapan Youngjae. Air matanya mulai mengalir. Kekuatan yang dari tadi terus dipertahankannya mulai hilang ketika tak dirasakannya lagi ritme detakan jantung Daehyun yang tak bergejolak seperti biasa.

Ini adalah takdir Tuhan dan hanya Tuhan yang kuat. Youngjae semakin mengeratkan pelukannya ketika dirasanya pelukan Daehyun tak senyaman biasanya.

"Aku mencintai mu, Yoo Youngjae." Dan pelukan itu terlepas setelah Daehyun mengecup pucuk kepalanya. Sosok itu kemudian berdiri dan mulai berjalan perlahan meninggalkan Youngjae.

"Aku juga mencintai mu, Jung Daehyun." Lirihnya diiringi tetesan air mata.

Semakin jauh dan tak terlihat, Youngjae meremas jaket tebalnya. Sakit yang selama ini dirasakannya sudah tak bisa ditahannya lagi. Ia memang berusaha kuat selama ini. Berusaha terlihat tegar selama ini. Berusaha mengerti dan memaafkan setiap kesalahan yang diperbuat Daehyun padanya. Berusaha untuk meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Daehyun akan tetap memilihnya meski sosok Junhong membayangi mereka.

Tapi tidak, inilah takdir Tuhan untuknya, Daehyun, dan Junhong. Inilah takdir Tuhan yang mesti dijalaninya. Inilah takdir Tuhan yang mesti diterimanya. Daehyun pergi dan memilih Junhong. Dan ketika itu terjadi, dia harus merelakannya. Meski sakit dan tangis yang menjadi temannya kemudian.

"Selamat tinggal, Jung Daehyun."

**END**

* * *

Thanks to **Hadiah**'s reviewers:

Annisap34, ka sari, bloody-san, renita, guest, albert, dede dian, mitatitu, kyuhyun'jiyoon, mak rina.

**.**

Thanks to **Egokah Aku**'s reviewers:

Mak rina, babo jongup, renita, mitatitu, , dede dian.

**.**

Thanks to **Rain and Grace**'s reviewers:

Chyshinji0204, mak rina, kak sari, bbl1220, han jae rim, mitatitu, choujiro21, dede dian.

**.**

Thanks to **Pilihan**'s reviewers:

Chyshinji0204, nisa naura, Tsbaby65, jung daehyun, seblak park, mak rina, renita, L, bbl1220, littleyeoja, , mitatitu, kak sari, choujiro21, dede dian.

Juga terimakasih untuk para **SIDERS **dan **reviewers yang tidak terdeteksi di kotak review**.

**.**

Soal sequel, maaf sekali saya tidak bisa buat karena saya cinta cerita dengan 'status gantung' seperti 'chen' yang menggantungkan perasan saya /lah? Curhat/ juga untuk buat fanfic dengan couple lain ehm nanti saya akan pikirkan karena B.A.P skinshipnya susah dideteksi /halah/

Yang ini minta **DI-REVIEW **lagi, boleh 'kan? Muehehe ...

Love moreh~


End file.
